Regreso
by Nat-KF
Summary: -Estarás bien-. Susurró al oído de la titán, para que solo ella le escuchase. ONE-SHOT YUMIKURI


**Un pequeño one-shot .**

* * *

 **REGRESO**

Habían pasado nueve meses desde la partida de Ymir. Nueve meses repletos de sangre, pesadillas e incertidumbre. La corona pesaba sobre la cabeza de Historia, ejerciendo una presión inhumana capaz de arrebatarle la cordura. Además, su boca sabía amarga por culpa de tantas ordenes pronunciadas sin realmente estar de acuerdo con ellas.

Se suponía que era la reina, pero se sentía como un peón en aquella guerra.

Sabía su paciencia no sería eterna, con cada día transcurrido le quedaba menos de aquella virtud. Temió que cuando finalmente se agotara, su lugar fuese usurpado por una mujer altanera y sanguinaria.

¿Ella poseía el poder, o el poder le poseía a ella?

Consideró que su trono no hubiese sido tan malo si Ymir estuviese parada a su lado, con aquella sonrisa burlona que le llegaba incluso a sus ojos dorados.

Más de mil veces defendió el nombre de la titán ante aquellos que le acusaron de traición. Quizá sirvió a la humanidad sin quererlo, pero fue un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento. Un soldado que vivió como humana y solo reveló ser un titán para salvarle.

Se había echado de cabeza por Historia.

Por eso la reina enfureció cuando llegó aquel maldito y bendito día.

Estaba en el salón principal, sentada sobre el trono que tantas veces juró odiar. Era detestable tener que permanecer ahí encerrada, cuando afuera de las murallas sus compañeros se jugaban la vida. Pero era su obligación, por más desquiciante que pudiese ser.

Pocos minutos antes, Levi y Hanji partieron al distrito contiguo, con la orden de apaciguar a ciertos rebeldes, porque estos decidieron atentar contra la legión de reconocimiento sin un verdadero motivo. Historia confiaba en que ese par resolviera el problema. No obstante, sabía que el capitán poseía métodos… sanguinarios. La reina se mordió los labios, no estaba de acuerdo, por los cielos que no. Pero después del sexto mes con la corona, las cosas se retorcieron demasiado, y con profundo pesar, autorizó que Levi hiciese lo que fuera necesario. Solo que quedó confiar en el buen juicio del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Alzó el rostro cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, era un llamado desesperado, incluso enloquecido. Con extrañeza, observó la entrada. -Adelante-. Dijo con voz prácticamente muerta.

Un soldado que no reconoció ingresó al salón, sudaba demasiado y a leguas la reina habría notado su temor. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrodilló. -Su majestad-. Fue sorprendente que no tartamudeara. -Han… han encontrado a alguien fuera de las murallas-. Con esas simples palabras acaparó la atención de los ojos azules.

El corazón de Historia aceleró su ritmo, pero a esas alturas ya no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas. Seguramente sería otra pobre alma en desgracia, un vagabundo con pésima suerte. Se acomodó mejor en el trono, repitiéndose que debía actuar como una reina.

-¿Le han traído?-. Ni siquiera ella reconoció su voz. Ahogó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Si, su majestad-.

-Háganle pasar-. Entre más rápido lidiase con el asunto, mejor.

Inmediatamente se levantó y salió corriendo. Ella espero, tan quieta que parecía una estatua y no una mujer. Escuchó que del otro lado de la puerta discutían, pero creyó innecesario repetir la orden, no eran idiotas para desobedecerle.

Tarde, un presentimiento que no supo cómo calificar golpeó su pecho. Era un aviso de que algo demasiado grande sucedería. Apretó los puños entorno a los descansabrazos. Tomó aliento.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una escolta de 10 soldados que ocultaban al individuo del centro. No reconoció ningún rostro, lo cual le hizo preguntarse en que momento tales reclutas se unieron a sus filas.

-Y bien, ¿Quién es?-. Dijo con impaciencia que no se molestó en disimular. Los soldados se veían nerviosos.

Y de entre todas las respuestas posibles, de entre todas las voces que podrían haber contestado…

-Historia…-. No podía…

Se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un quejido. Alguien se había atrevido a silenciarle.

-¡Apártense!-. Gritó mientras abandonaba el trono.

-¡Pero, su majestad!-. Parecían asustados, temerosos de que ese único ser atacase a su reina.

-¡Que se quiten!-. Vociferó, ajena a todo. Tambaleantes, se apartaron del cuerpo que custodiaban con odio y miedo; pero seguían apuntándole con sus armas.

Desde el suelo, alzó el rostro e hizo contacto visual.

-Ymir…-. Después de tanto tiempo, le tenía frente a ella.

Poseía los mismos ojos, sin embargo aquel brillo sarcástico no les iluminaba. Aquel par de orbes dorados eran enmarcados en un rostro muerto de cansancio. Aun así, se las arregló para que sus comisuras formasen una sonrisa. –¿Quién le ha golpeado?-. Vociferó Christa, iracunda. Nadie se atrevió a responderle, temiendo por una muerte segura. Le enfureció ver el deplorable estado de Ymir, con la ropa hecha un desastre, empapada en sangre, incapaz de ponerse en pie. Los parpados le pesaban mucho, y si no se cerraban era solo porque finalmente tenía frente así a su diosa.

-¡Manden traer a Hanji!-. Ordenó con una autoridad incuestionable. Desconocía que aquejaba a la titán, pero saltaba a la vista que necesitaba ayuda para tratar sus heridas.

Ante los horrorizados rostros de los soldados, su reina se arrodilló ante aquella "bestia" y le ofreció apoyo para ponerle de pie. Si por Historia fuese, hubiera cargado a la otra, pero la diferencia de tamaño se lo impedía y no pensaba dejar que esos ineptos tocasen a Ymir. Con espantó, vieron los ropajes reales tintándose de rojo; mal interpretando los hechos creyeron la intrusa había herido a su majestad e hicieron sonar el acero.

-¡Atrás!-. El enojo de la rubia aumentó. -Si alguien osa tocarle-. Ya no fueron necesarios los gritos, todos esperaban sus palabras en un silencio inhumano. -Será condenado a muerte-. Su rostro dejó bien claro el mensaje. Después, un quejido ahogado hizo suavizara el ceño.

Un soldado ya había salido corriendo cual alma que lleva el diablo, convencido de tener que encontrar a Hanji para que en ese salón no rodasen cabezas.

-Estarás bien-. Susurró al oído de la titán, para que solo ella le escuchase. Sintió que la más alta se aferraba a su cuerpo, sintió la sangre y también una lenta respiración contra su cuello.

-Gra… gracias-. Murmuró Ymir antes de desmayarse.

La chica había recurrido a la única persona en la cual confiaba, había ido para avisarle del peligro inminente, para salvarle, cuidarle, protegerle. Tras nueve meses de locura, había regresado con su diosa.

Cuando Hanji ingresó al lugar, encontró a la morena en la habitación de su reina, recostada en la cama de la misma. -Es cierto-. Lento, ante la dura mirada de Historia, fue acercándose. -Ymir regreso-. La nombrada respiraba con dificultad.

-Necesito que atiendas sus heridas-. La voz sonaba áspera, casi muerta. La corona sobre su cabeza, de la nada, quería aplastarle, como si el objeto supiera que aquella presencia le amenazaba.

Insegura, Hanji le miró a los ojos. -Es un titán cambiante, no es seguro que…-. Historia apretó el puño, ansiosa de pegarle un puñetazo por tales palabras.

-Eren también lo es y confías en él-. Encaró a la cuatro ojos. No importaba su tamaño, dentro de esa habitación, ella se alzaba por encima de todos. Haría lo necesario para salvar a Ymir.

No le perdería, no por segunda vez.

Frustrada, Hanji pasó una mano por su cabello. -No sabemos qué hará cuando despierte. No puedo ponerte en riesgo por la vida de un titán cambiante-. El vivido recuerdo de Annie, Berthold y Reiner traicionando a la legión daba buenos motivos para dudar.

El azul de su mirada endureció, mezcla de hielo y acero. -Fue un soldado, nuestra compañera-. Su voluntad hizo retroceder un paso a la otra.

-Ellos también lo eran-. Dijo con amargura.

-No te atrevas a comparar a esos traidores con ella-. Aún tenía su sangre impregnada en la ropa y manos.

-No confío en ella- Hanji tensó la mandíbula.

Historia alzó el rostro. -Pero yo sí-. La corona rugió. -Y yo soy la reina-. Hanji sabía que había perdido. -Te ordeno que le cures, como si ella fuese tu rey-. Fueron sus últimas palabras.

La rubia observó en silencio mientras atendían las heridas de Ymir. Cuando le quitaron lo que quedaba de su ropa, saltaron a la vista cortes horrorosos, la carne lacerada palpitaba y la sangre amenazaba con coagularse. Un enojo frío corrió por sus venas, reconocería donde sea los cortes hechos por navajas de la legión. Si, había otras lesiones, pero aquellas le cabreaban demasiado.

Resultó que también estaba deshidratada y no hacía falta ser adivina para saber que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer nada. Era sencillamente sorprendente que hubiese sido capaz de llegar hasta ahí por su cuenta. Sorprendente y abrumador.

Hanji terminó de curarle, le vendó y al final caminó hacia la puerta. -El resto lo hará su propia regeneración-. La reina lo sabía, los titanes cambiantes bailaban al borde de la muerte.

-Gracias-. Una palabra seca pero sincera.

-A su servició, majestad-. Salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, la prudencia le dijo que colocase seguro a la puerta, después tomó asiento junto a la cama. Por primera vez en meses se sintió frágil. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió un miedo abismal, le aterraba pensar que los ojos dorados no volviesen a brillar. La sangre de Ymir sobre si misma hacía de aquella posibilidad algo muy fácil de imaginar. Con añoranza, acarició el rostro lleno de pecas.

-Por favor Ymir, despierta-. La mirada de hielo se derritió, convirtiéndose en lágrimas. -No vuelvas a dejarme-. Su llanto mezclaba tristeza con enojo. -Quédate conmigo-.

La sombra de una reina insensible, sanguinaria y tiránica asomó en el fondo de su cabeza, como si lo observara todo esperando el momento para darse a conocer. Era enloquecedor saber que su corona le convertiría en esa monstruosidad si volvía a quedarse sola. Tras la primera desaparición de Ymir, todo había dejado de importarle, había quedado vacía por dentro. Y ahora temía terminar reinando a la humanidad sin ser humana.

El último límite reposaba en aquella cama.

La misma mujer sería el detonador o el freno de su locura.

Y antes de que aquella locura pudiera tomar el control, antes de que aquella reina sanguinaria pudiese salir a la luz, los ojos dorados se abrieron.

-Historia-. Le sonrió de tal modo que la rubia perdió todos sus miedos.

-Ymir-. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

Mientras que Ymir estuviera con ella, todo estaría bien.


End file.
